Games Brought Due to Boredom
by Lerioi
Summary: Well, what is there to do once all the stuff happens? Own each other in a game! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Madness Combat Matt Krinkels Jolly does. Has a few OCs in it for fun. Rated T for violence and language


This is just a random thing I came up with. Has all the characters from the Madness Series with a few OCs thrown in. Enjoy and review if you want.

Games Brought Due to Boredom

It was quiet in the waiting room as Deimos stood, a twelve gauge in hand. He nodded his head and looked up as a ding and voice was heard over the intercom. "TehRamodo has entered the Waiting Area." He grinned and looked over, surprised to see a grunt instead of a usual 1337 Agent. "The Hell happened to your account?"

She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "I was deleted...and I'm now back at block one. A GRUNT!"

He shrugged and held up his shot gun looking at the ceiling. They needed more people to get the game started. "At least you're good with an axe."

"Not helpin'...not helpin' at all."

There was two dings this time, making them look up. "TheShadow and Homicidal Legend has entered the Waiting Area."

She groaned as she heard that and felt a hand on her shoulder. A rough yet teasing tone that was familiar to her was heard. "Miss me, Lizard?"

"Well, Hank...not really."

He scoffed and crossed his arms, he was looking like himself still. Even in a game. The Auditor stood in a corner and she made her way over to him. "I'm surprised ya on."

"I am too, actually. Am I really that bored?"

She shrugged and they stood there, silent and motionless. She felt the two staring at her. "I KNOW! STOP STARIN'! Gawd..."

She sat down and groaned as three dings was heard. "Demoman9, Rexero, and Fr8 have entered the Waiting Area."

"Oh, yay...Lucius is on."

Two ATP Agents and a black glasses 1337 came in, the 1337 making his way over to her. "I heard you, Leri...find that hacker yet?"

"No, not yet, Lucius."

The Auditor looked up surprised that four was heard. "That's rare."

"ATP, SniperEx, HookShot, and Ivanlist have entered the Waiting Area."

Deimos and Hank looked at each other and grinned as they heard HookShot. Sanford came in with another ATP Agent and two red glasses 1337 come in. Leri cocked an eyebrow as she saw them and waved. The ATP Agent's eyes widened as he saw her. "Boss...is that who I think it is?"

He looked at the one called SniperEx and nodded. "Yes...that's Lerioc."

She walked up and they gathered around her. "Well, if it isn't Team 1. Long time no see."

"Like wise, Leri. Why is it crowded here today?"

"There's nothin' to do since the War's over and all. They spend their time here, ownin' each others ass."

ATP nods and looked at Deimos as he called out. "Five seconds until Game Time!"

"Looks like I'm the only Grunt."

A ding was heard. "Shorty has entered the Waiting Area." She grinned as she heard that and looked over as a MAG came in. She couldn't help but run over and stand next to him making them all laugh. Deimos picked up the air horn and held it away as he counted the last of the seconds down. She looked at Ray and he gripped his combat shot gun as he looked down at her. It was three against eight. It was fair since they knew who they were fighting.

The Trio was ahead by three points already as Leri rounded the corner carefully. She was surprised that she got her bead and taken the shot at Hank. That raised the bar a lot already. She thought as she reloaded her sniper rifle, looking around. The feeling that someone was around her area of hiding was killing her concentration even more. She looked through the scope and jumped as a hand grabbed the back of her neck raising her off the ground. She choked a little as she felt the grip of the hand tighten. Taking out a knife she stabbed the intruder making them yell and drop her. She turned to see Sanford holding his side. She took out a Desert Eagle and aimed shooting quickly. He fell and faded away as she leaned against the wall, rubbing her neck. "That was too close." She picked up the rifle again and looked around.

Deimos bounded around the corner, Eight and Nine on his tail and shooting relentlessly at him. There was two shots and the two ATPs fell. He stopped and sighed as he saw Hank with a rifle and reloading as he nodded in approval.

Ray and the Auditor stood there, holding their weapons tightly, as they waited for the ambush. They realized that something was missing after a while and Ray around the corner falling as a shot rang out. The Auditor turned to run but was also shot down on the spot. Sanford grinned as he stepped around the corner, looking rather happy with his kill.

Lucius, ATP and Ivan stood on the roof, not too far from Leri. Keeping watch was their duty for right now. Natasha was at the other side picking off Deimos here and there with a snicker. Leri looked back and shook her head as she burst out laughing. She didn't care that they were losing. Natasha looked at her and nodded with a grin. "Keep picking those stragglers and ya the one who'll get pi-" They watched in horror as Leri was finally taken down. Unknown Sniper fire. Nearby, Hank was laughing his ass off as he got the one he wanted to get most of the time when he was on. "Damn, Lizard. Serves her right for boasting."

The Roof team finally split as Leri had respawned. ATP looked around as he carefully made his way around the arena. Something wasn't right. He jumped as a shot was heard and turned around to see Deimos get picked off. He looked up as he heard the familiar laugh of the Ramodo that was on his team making him shake his head. He started walking again and was stopped as a beep was heard. He slowly turned his head and backed up. "HOLY SHI-" Everyone looked around as there was an explosion, Leri's eyes widening as she remembered picking Deimos off right before that happened and started to pound the roof's siding with a growl. "Damn...a trap."

Natasha reloaded after picking off a stray, aka Deimos again. She looked around and shrugged as she looked over the edge of the roof. A shot rang out as a hole appeared beside her head in the wall. She ducked and got up to look for the shooter as they reloaded. She had trouble finding him. Right when she found him she too was picked off. Leri reached up to her earpiece and nods as she looks for him, Hank going down in two shots.

Hank ran around the corner, pissed off and armed to the teeth this time. He stopped as he heard a click from around the corner, taking out a Mini Uzi and a katana. Ivan went down as he was loading a AK-47 with a little difficulty than usual. Hank grinned as a beep was heard. His grin disappeared as his eyes behind his goggles went wide. Everyone looked toward the explosion and Leri burst out laughing, watching the whole thing from her perch. "That's priceless...got that on vid too."

Everyone entered the Waiting Area as a loud buzz went throughout the area, bloodied but grinning at the time they had. Leri walked over to Hank and nudged him. "I got somethin' against ya now, Hank...mess with me again and I'll make sure everyone'll see the bomb drop." He stared at her in disbelief as Deimos chuckled. Everyone logged off except for three. Leri looked at The Auditor and Sanford crossed his arms. "Well...another go anyone?"

She looked at Sanford and rubbed the back of her head. "I think I gotta go...Rexy and I are...goin' to the theater. First dates. Gotta love them."

They looked at her with wide eyes and she blushed with a small grin before then disappearing as she logged off. The Auditor looked at Sanford who was staring to laugh. "What?"

"Lerioc and Lucius going out? I never saw that coming actually. I always thought it would be Ray and her."

He shrugged and they disappeared as they logged off, leaving the Waiting Area empty for the next grouping.

**The Trio: 20+**

**The Crew: 15, 16 counting the bomb**


End file.
